Potter's Last Stand
by Flounder En Flucter
Summary: Blaise and Harry are the only two left in the fight against Voldemort. They have a serious talk before they attack the Death Eater stronghold


AN: Don't own any of it. Was bored this came out

"Win or lose, you know I'm not coming out of this alive." Harry said.

"We. You mean we." Blaise replied

Harry looked at him and the ghost of a smile that had been on his face fell. "Come on, to have a chance at survival you have to win. So the only thing to do is to give you every chance to win, that means watching your back. Since they sealed country off I can't even escape, it's either hide til it's over and hope to Hell you won, and if you didn't hope they don't find me, or go meet fate head on."

"Blaise, there's no one I'd rather have watching my back than you."

"You're good, but not that good. I'd take McGonagal over you, or maybe Snape if I could pry him out of his lab. Preferably Dumbledore, working with that bloke you know you're covered."

Harry chuckled at this. "Snape wouldn't be pleasant company though and if you had Dumbledore watching your back you'd have to worry he was actually watching your arse."

"Now that's a thought I didn't need. So you got a plan?"

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and a strange looking dagger. "Take these."

"The cloak I can understand, but what's with the dagger?"

"It predates the unforgivables. Supposedly if you stab someone with this they're magical core dies. When I'm fighting him, sneak up and stab him. Even if he's supposed to be immortal it should kill him. A wizard can't live without their core, and it won't matter what steps he's taken to keep himself alive because they're all magical, no core means no magic which means none of his safe guards matter. It was made by a collaborative effort by dwarves and goblins before they started fighting over territory so it can't be transfigured, it destroys magic so it can't be charmed or vanished."

"So what was this your back up plan?"

"Something like that."

"You were never going to get close enough to stab him were you?"

"Not unless I managed to knock him out somehow."

"It's a pretty flimsy plan, but one little stab and it's over?"

"Yeah, according to one of the books on this blade it said that a magical backlash can happen if someone is sufficiently strong enough is hit. One of the times it was used everyone nearby died in the backlash. It's pure magic so there's no shielding against it."

"Okay, so you're right. Win or lose, we're dead. Write our wills? Hope they'll be honored?:

"Go ahead. I've got nothing left. It took everything in my vaults to get a hold of this. Besides there's no one left to leave anything to. You were the only person left that I would so let the ministry have whatever properties I own."

Three days later the battle happened, Harry fought his way to Voldemort in the middle of Malfoy manor. Harry was exhausted already, the energizing potion he took was wearing off, as was his dose of liquid luck. Bad things always happened after it wore off so he knew he didn't have much time left.

As the final conflict between Harry and Voldemort started he was fairing quite well. But the potions were almost out of his system. He knew that he wouldn't survive long after they wore off. He had less than five minutes left before they failed, five minutes left to live. What a strange thought, he just hoped Blaise had moved into position already.

Blaise had moved into position. He was stalking forward, he had only taken his liquid luck a few minutes earlier so he knew that he was going to succeed. He crept up behind Voldemort and pulled off the cloak, he was visible now but that didn't matter. In one motion he pulled the dagger and plunged it into Voldemort's unprotected back.

As Harry's liquid luck wore off he was hit with a bone-breaker. As he was on the ground knowing that his end was only moments away, it happened. Blaise struck and the dagger's tip erupted through Voldemort's chest. The blade began to glow and soon so did Voldemort himself. Harry stared awe struck for a moment until he found his voice, "Blaise run! You have a moment before the backlash happens, run and keep trying to apparate out."

Blaise didn't get a chance. The light coming from the blade started pulsing rapidly, the final flash carried and explosion. Harry Potter was only twelve feet away when the blast happened, he died instantly. Blaise Zabini was also killed, just as fast and sudden as Harry's was.

In the days following the defeat of Voldemort and his inner circle the magical world of England reverted back to normal, well as normal as they could be. In the end it really didn't matter, the threat of the moment passed, but the underlying conditions for another genocidal mad man never left. The only hope could be that the underclass rise up and take what they wanted, but that wouldn't happen for another hundred years because after a reign of terror no one wanted to fight any longer.


End file.
